trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death and the Devil/Transcript
OPENING SCENE In a car near a deserted mountain, Regina and Tyler sit together. REGINA: They are going to wish they never crossed me. TYLER: What are you going to do about it? REGINA: Get revenge. TYLER: And that’s why I love you. Suddenly, the Red Devil appears from Tyler’s side and stabs him in the gut 9 times. REGINA: (scream) Regina, paralyzed with fear, grabs the car door handle and falls out. REGINA: (crying) Help!... Someone help! She struggles to get up as she crawls herself away. REGINA: (scream) Help!.. The Red Devil stabs Tyler for a final time as he chokes on his blood. TYLER: Hel- Tyler dies and the Red Devil turns his attention on to Regina, walking closer and closer. The Red Devil brings up his knife and strikes down on to Regina. REGINA: (scream) Regina’s scream echoes through the woods where a cabin is seen. In the cabin, a group of girls sleep around the living room. Bradley suddenly wakes up. BRADLEY: Did you guys hear that? Bradley shakes Amber and Caitlin who wake up. They look around. BRADLEY: Where’s Ridley? CAITLIN: And Regina? They get up when Ridley enters the door. BRADLEY: Where were you? CAITLIN: Where’s Regina? RIDLEY: I don’t know... But I heard someone scream... I think it was Regina. The girls look around, suspicious. (INTRO) SCENE 1 1 YEAR LATER Olivia and Nancy are driving along a road. NANCY: You’re really going to enjoy Bellwood High, Olivia. OLIVIA: Hopefully... Why don’t you or dad talk about when we used to live here? NANCY: Oh!... Look, we’re here! They drive past the “Welcome to Bellwood” sign. Driving up to the house, Olivia gets out of the car holding a box while her mom gets a box from the trunk. Olivia looks up at the house. OLIVIA: Did anyone used to live here? NANCY: Yeah... Your grandparents. They walk inside the already furnished house. OLIVIA: This looks nice. The scene cuts to Olivia unpacking her art supplies in her bedroom during the night when Nancy appears. NANCY: You should get to sleep, it’s going to be your first day at school tomorrow. Are you excited? OLIVIA: Yeah... Are you excited about starting work? NANCY: Oh yeah... You’re going to love it here. Now get to sleep. Nancy closes Olivia’s bedroom door while Olivia walks over to the window to notice a person wearing a devil costume in her yard. Olivia stares down at the person before they walk away. Olivia walks over to her bed and turns off her lamp, going to sleep. Meanwhile, Nancy is in her bedroom, unpacking the remains of her belongings and looking at pictures from her youth, laughing and smiling at the good old days. She flicks over to the final picture – one of her standing with the Red Devil with her wearing a cheerleading outfit, she turns the photo around with the writing “Nancy & Dennis, 1995”. SCENE 2 The next morning, Olivia walks downstairs and into the kitchen where she sees Nancy cooking breakfast. NANCY: Morning sweetie! OLIVIA: Morning! NANCY: How was your sleep? OLIVIA: Um... Good, I guess. NANCY: Nightmare? OLIVIA: No, actually... I think there was someone in our backyard last night. NANCY: Someone? OLIVIA: Yeah!... They were wearing a devil costume. Nancy appears shocked. NANCY: Red Devil costume, you say? OLIVIA: Yeah... NANCY: Oh... I’m sure it was probably a prank. The only devil costume I know of in this town is from Bellwood high school. OLIVIA: Huh? NANCY: The school’s mascot. OLIVIA: Oh! Nancy puts out Olivia’s breakfast in front of her. NANCY: Dig in! Nancy’s phone gets a text alert and walks over to look at it while Olivia turns on the TV. NANCY: Shit! OLIVIA: What is it? NANCY: I have to go into work early for a faculty meeting. OLIVIA: It’s fine! NANCY: Are you sure? I’m going to miss your first day back at school. OLIVIA: Yeah!... You shouldn’t miss your first day as a medical examiner. NANCY: You’re right!... Olivia and Nancy hug. NANCY: I’ll text you the directions to school. They walk over to the door. NANCY: Oh, and don’t forget to register first. OLIVIA: Got it! NANCY: Bye sweetie! Good luck at your first day and don’t forget to have fun. Nancy grabs her handbag and coat. OLIVIA: Bye mom! You too. NANCY: Love you- Nancy rushes out the door while Olivia turns around and walks away upstairs as a news reporter talks about Regina’s disappearance. NEWS REPORTER: And in other news, today will mark the one-year anniversary since the disappearance of Regina Davenport and Tyler Burns- In Bradley’s kitchen, she is sitting on the counter watching the same news report while eating breakfast. NEWS REPORTER: If you have any news please don’t hesitate to call the police- Veronica walks into the kitchen and turns off the TV. BRADLEY: Hey!... I was watching that. VERONICA: I don’t care, you have to get ready for school. BRADLEY: How can I think about school? VERONICA: I know you miss Regina but you promised that you will try to put on a brave face. And as the daughter of the principal, I need you to set an example to the other students... So- BRADLEY: “Get dressed and don’t be late”... Gotcha! VERONICA: Perfect! Veronica exits while Bradley turns the TV back on. She goes into a flashback to last year’s last day of school for the summer vacation where Regina walks along the hallways as students walk along happy about the last day of school. Regina walks over to Ridley, Prada, Caitlin and Amber. REGINA: Have you guys seen Bradley? RIDLEY: I think she’s with Mr. Smith. REGINA: Well, I’m going to get her... I don’t want to start the party without her. Regina walks past Mr. Smith’s classroom where she sees Bradley making out with Mr. Smith in his classroom. Bradley sees her and stops as Regina disappears by the wall, with a devious smile across her face. Meanwhile, Olivia walks over to her window and sees Dylan next door getting dressed but before he can look up to notice her, she disappears. SCENE 3 In Prada’s bedroom, she wakes up to see her minions, Caitlin, Amber and Darcy at the foot of her bed. PRADA: Good morning, bitches! CAITLIN, AMBER & DARCY: Good morning, Prada! The HBICs help Prada get dressed for her day, Darcy does her hair while Amber and Caitlin paint her fingernails until Prada stands up from her seat. PRADA: Fetch me something fabulous to wear! The girls split up and the scene transitions between them walking holding outfits as Prada shakes her head at them. The scene transitions to the girls waiting as Prada enters the closet in her final look reveal for the day and the HBICs applaud her. DARCY: I’ll see you ladies later, I have a gynaecologist appointment before class. Darcy blows a kiss goodbye and walks away. The scene transitions as the rest of the HBICs walk along the hallway. AMBER: Here’s your purse. Prada takes her purse from Amber. CAITLIN: And here’s your sunglasses. Prada takes her sunglasses as they walk down the stairs. They walk over to the door where they see Ms. Putnam scrubbing the floors. Prada turns over to the HBICs. PRADA: (whispers) Watch this. Prada walks over to Ms. Putnam and kicks her bucket over on purpose. PRADA: Oops... I’m sorry, you should clean that up before daddy gets home. MS. PUTNAM: You aren’t allowed to treat me like that anymore! PRADA: You put the bucket in my way!... I won’t allow myself to be insulted by a prehistoric hag with lunch lady arms. MS. PUTNAM: (sigh) I’m sorry, Miss Vanderbilt... It won’t happen again. Ms. Putnam exits and the HBICs continue to follow Prada. AMBER: Your so talented at putting people in their place. PRADA: Thank you, Amber! CAITLIN: Yeah... And your also really pretty, amazing and everyone loves- PRADA: Flattery will get you nowhere, Caitlin... So, stop trying to suck my clit. Prada puts on her sunglasses and exits the door. SCENE 4 At Bellwood High School, Olivia is looking at the school map. RIDLEY: You look lost. I assume your new here? OLIVIA: Yeah... Olivia. RIDLEY: Ridley... Welcome to Hell. OLIVIA: (laughs) Do you know where the registry office is? RIDLEY: Sure, I can take you there. Olivia and Ridley walk together to the office. RIDLEY: So, where are you from? OLIVIA: Atlanta... But I was born in Bellwood. RIDLEY: So, what brings you back here? OLIVIA: My mom got a job as a medical examiner at the hospital- The girls walk over to a bulletin board where Regina’s missing poster is. OLIVIA: Who’s that? RIDLEY: That would be Regina Davenport... She’s been missing for a year now. OLIVIA: Oh my God! Do you think- RIDLEY: She’s dead? Hmm... Wouldn’t surprise. OLIVIA: Why do you say it like that? RIDLEY: Regina Davenport is a mythic bitch. She had a habit of making enemies out of everyone. OLIVIA: I’m guessing you weren’t friends with her? RIDLEY: It’s the exact opposite... We were once close friends. OLIVIA: I’m so sorry- RIDLEY: She had a way of making people do things... and knowing everyone’s secrets. Olivia turn to continue walking where Dylan is seen walking across the hallway, and over to his friends. OLIVIA: Oh my- RIDLEY: What? OLIVIA: That guy over there is my next door neighbor. RIDLEY: Oh, that’s Dylan Hudson. OLIVIA: Dylan Hudson? We used to be friends in kindergarten... And I had a massive crush on him. RIDLEY: Go say “hi” to him then? OLIVIA: Uh... Not now. I should go and- The HBICs walk over. PRADA: Leaving so soon? RIDLEY: What do you want, Prada? PRADA: Why are you so rude, Ridley... Introduce me to your friend? RIDLEY: (sigh) This is Olivia, she’s new here! OLIVIA: Yeah... my parents used to live here when I was younger, they moved, got divorced and moved back when my mom got a job as the medical examiner. PRADA: Thank you for that really long story that I never asked for... So, what were you two gossiping about? RIDLEY: Regina. Prada’s smug smile breaks at the sound of Regina’s name and goes into a flashback to the last day of school from last year where she sits in her kitchen as it’s revealed that she ate an entire cake. PRADA: (crying) REGINA: Prada? Regina walks into the kitchen. REGINA: There you are!... Why aren’t you dressed for the party? PRADA: I’m not going. REGINA: Why? PRADA: I asked Tyler Burns to go as my date, and he said “no”... Regina notices the empty cake tin. REGINA: Right! PRADA: I’m not like you, Regina!... I don’t look like you or the others. REGINA: Maybe there is a way for you to be exactly like us. PRADA: …How? I can’t control myself. REGINA: But maybe there is a different way you can... I’ll show you- Back in the present day... PRADA: ...So anyways, I was hoping you’d come to my back to school party at the Haus of Vanderbilt. RIDLEY: I don’t know- PRADA: Cute!... But I wasn’t asking you, Ridstain. OLIVIA: Oh... Uh... Sure! The HBICs walk away. OLIVIA: Okay, who is that? RIDLEY: Prada Vanderbilt... The new queen bee. SCENE 5 In Mr. Smith’s class... MR. SMITH: Okay, class... I hope you are as eager to learn as I' am to teach? Mr. Smith walks around the classroom, handing out sheets of papers. MR. SMITH: For this week’s English assignment, you must pair up with someone and recreate a scene from a novel. BRADLEY: Any novel? Mr. Smith walks past Bradley and puts a sheet of paper. MR. SMITH: Yeah... Granted it’s appropriate, Miss Summers. CHUCK: So, no Fifty Shades, Mr. S? MR. SMITH: Not unless you want your parents down here again, Chuck. Olivia and Bradley turn to each other. BRADLEY: You’re new here right? OLIVIA: Yeah. I’m Olivia. BRADLEY: Bradley. Do you want to partner up? OLIVIA: Sure. BRADLEY: Do you know the new guy? OLIVIA: Who? BRADLEY: Liam. Bradley signals over to Liam who is sitting at the back of the class. OLIVIA: Oh... No. BRADLEY: He’s really cute. OLIVIA: Sure, I guess- Olivia receives a phone notification and opens the message from the unknown ID: In the video, someone stands over recording Regina who is lying dead in a grave as someone starts to bury her, with the slogan “Pretty Dead Girl”. As Olivia ends the video and appears shocked, Bradley also receives the video, along with the rest of the class as notification after notification goes off, including Mr. Smith who after realizing what’s goes on tries to calm the class. MR. SMITH: Okay, everyone!... Calm down! Bradley jumps up in shock and runs out of the classroom with Olivia following her. Outside by the wall of the school, Bradley is left crying as Olivia walks over. OLIVIA: You were friends with her weren’t you? BRADLEY: (crying) Yeah. I Just can’t believe she’s dead... Like really dead! Who could have done this? Ridley walks over to Olivia and Bradley. RIDLEY: There you guys are! Mr. Smith says you have to get back to class. The HBICs walk over. PRADA: Oh, Olive darling, why are you wasting your time with these skanks? OLIVIA: It’s Olivia... And now is not the time, Prada! PRADA: Now is the perfect time... I expect you all saw that video? AMBER: Mrs. Collins allowed us out of class to grief. PRADA: But of course, this is a celebration! I expect you all to come to my back to school party. BRADLEY: You know what Prada? Despite all our issues with Regina... I didn’t think you would be so heartless. PRADA: Regina Davenport was an evil bitch who got what she deserved. BRADLEY: You seem to forget that you are nothing more than her legacy, a carbon copy, her replacement. PRADA: What did you say? BRADLEY: You heard me... You’re just Regina’s little project who got her turn in the spotlight... Well guess what, bitch? Your fifteen minutes are up! Bradley storms away. PRADA: How dare-! Come back here and face me like a real bitch! SCENE 6 At the Walsh house, Olivia and Nancy eat dinner together. NANCY: I heard what happened at school today... That video has been spreading like wild fire. OLIVIA: Did you get the text too? NANCY: Yeah... Poor girl. OLIVIA: Don’t you think it’s a little strange that we got the text? NANCY: Why would it be strange? OLIVIA: It’s not like we knew Regina. NANCY: True... But our family has history in this town. OLIVIA: You never really talk about when we used to live here... Why is that? The doorbell rings. NANCY: Oh!... I’ll get that! Nancy answers the door. NANCY: Olivia, it’s for you. OLIVIA: For me? Nancy walks into the dining room. NANCY: It’s a boy. Olivia goes to the door to see Dylan standing there. OLIVIA: Oh, Dylan what are you doing here? DYLAN: Olivia... I thought I recognized you at school today. OLIVIA: Yeah... Sorry I didn’t say anything. DYLAN: It’s okay, so how did you like your first day... Besides the viral stabbing video of course. OLIVIA: It was... eventful. How do you still remember me? DYLAN: How could I forget you. You were like my best friend in kindergarten. OLIVIA: And then I moved away... And you’re a jock now, since when? DYLAN: (laughs) A lot has changed since you were last here. OLIVIA: No kidding. DYLAN: Are you going to Prada’s party? OLIVIA: Eh... Nah. I think I will stay in with my mom tonight. NANCY: (clears throat) Olivia, you can take my car to the party. OLIVIA: Mom, are you sure? NANCY: You need to have fun and make friends. OLIVIA: Thanks mom! NANCY: Love you! Be safe. Olivia and Dylan get in the car and drive away as Nancy waves them off. Nancy looks over at Dylan’s house and sees Derek sitting on the porch. NANCY: Derek Hudson... Is that you? DEREK: That’s Sheriff Derek Hudson to you, Nancy Walsh. NANCY: Wow the years have been kind to you. Nancy walks over to Derek. DEREK: You too... Where’s your husband? NANCY: Divorced. Your wife? DEREK: Also divorced... So, what brings you back to Bellwood? NANCY: A job. I work as the medical examiner. DEREK: I’m guessing you heard about the dead girl? NANCY: Yeah... It’s sad. And as the sheriff I’m guessing your having a hard time with this? DEREK: I’m more worried for what it’s doing to our kids. NANCY: Yeah, same. Olivia’s at the same age I was... when troubles happened. SCENE 7 At Prada’s party, Olivia arrives up to the door with Dylan to see Amber and Caitlin. CAITLIN: What is this? Are you two like a thing? OLIVIA: What? No!... No... Just two friends rekindling- AMBER: Let’s go and get a drink. Amber and Caitlin walk away. OLIVIA: Well... Should we go in? DYLAN: Sure. Inside the party, teens are dancing and drinking while Prada is ranting to Chuck in the kitchen. PRADA: I mean can you believe her? Chuck locks eyes with Jason across the room. PRADA: Chuck!? CHUCK: What?... Who are you talking about? PRADA: Um... Bradley. Typical... you weren’t listening! CHUCK: Well, I’m sorry... I’m just stressed. Chuck walks away while Prada pours herself a shot and drinks it. Chuck and Jason are in a bedroom making out, until Jason stops. CHUCK: What’s wrong? JASON: It’s just... Prada. CHUCK: What about her? JASON: I just don’t want to continue our relationship like this? CHUCK: But isn’t it kinda fun? JASON: I mean it was at first... But now... CHUCK: You want us to be an actual couple? JASON: Well... Yeah. CHUCK: And what about me and Prada? JASON: I don’t want to tell you what to do... But, it’s me or her. Chuck gets off the bed. CHUCK: So, I have to make a choice? JASON: Well, sometimes you have to. CHUCK: Um... Can I think about it? JASON: I’m sensing you’re never really going to pick me... So, I guess I should just go. Jason runs out of the bedroom and runs into Darcy, spilling her drink over her dress. PRADA: Oh my God, who invited you? JASON: Don’t worry I’m just leaving. PRADA: You do that! Jason exits. CAITLIN: He’s so weird. AMBER: He’s kinda cute. The HBICs look at Amber. AMBER: I mean... He’s homeless trailer park trash. PRADA: Anyways... Darcy, why don’t you go to my bedroom and pick out a new dress from my closet. Inside Prada’s bedroom, Darcy looks through her closet. Unbeknownst to her, someone is behind getting closer. Darcy picks a new outfit and turns around to see Chuck standing there. DARCY: You startled me! What are you doing here? CHUCK: I was thinking about us. DARCY: Us? CHUCK: Yeah. DARCY: And what about you and Prada? CHUCK: Prada doesn’t need to know everything. She’s not here... And I’m incredibly horny. Darcy smiles and kisses Chuck, pushing him on the bed. SCENE 8 Olivia is looking around the party and sees Bradley. OLIVIA: Bradley... Hey! BRADLEY: Olivia... You came? OLIVIA: Yeah... I thought you were uninvited by Prada? BRADLEY: That bitch isn’t in charge of me... Besides, I needed to get away from my mom. OLIVIA: Great... Do you want a drink? BRADLEY: Sure! Olivia steps back and bumps into Liam. OLIVIA: Oh my God... I’m so sorry. Hey... Liam right! LIAM: Oh, hey... I didn’t know you were friends with Prada. OLIVIA: Oh, I’m not... I came here with Dylan. OLIVIA: Dylan Hudson... Have you seen him? Olivia looks over and sees Dylan dancing with Kayla. OLIVIA: Who’s that girl? BRADLEY: That would be the mayor’s daughter... And Chuck’s sister. Dylan and Kayla begin to make out and Olivia walks away. Liam chases her to the front of the house. LIAM: Olivia... wait! OLIVIA: What is it? LIAM: Maybe there’s a way to get back at Dylan. OLIVIA: How? LIAM: You kiss me. OLIVIA: (laughs) You’re sweet... But I should really go home. LIAM: I can give you a ride. OLIVIA: That would be great, thanks. Meanwhile in Prada’s bedroom, Chuck leaves while Darcy is putting on her clothes. Then she hears the door slam. DARCY: Did you forget something? She turns around to see the Red Devil standing in front of her. DARCY: Is this some sort of kinky roleplay? Darcy gets closer to the Red Devil. DARCY: The silence is killing me... The Red Devil takes out a knife and plunges it into Darcy’s neck, who drops to the ground. The Red Devil appears standing over her but Darcy wakes up and kicks him. She crawls to the door and opens it, continuing to the crawl to the railing of the balcony where she can hear music and people laughing. DARCY: Help me! Darcy is suddenly dragged back into the room by the Red Devil, slamming the door. He turns her on her back. DARCY: Wait!... Who’s going to lead the cheer squad to nationals now? The Red Devil plunges the knife into her head. The Red Devil then gets up to leave but as he leaves, he turns around to see Darcy standing up with blood, dripping from her head. She then faints on top of a glass coffee table, finally killing her and the Red Devil leaves the room. FINAL SCENE Prada walks along the hallway of her house and notices one of the windows is wide open and goes to close it. ???: (scream) Prada runs into her bedroom to see Amber and Caitlin standing over the dead body of Darcy. PRADA: What the Hell is going on in here? AMBER: I think she’s dead! CAITLIN: Yeah!... She’s really dead! AMBER: We need to call the police! PRADA: No! Prada slaps the phone out of Amber’s hand. AMBER: No? Why? PRADA: Shut up and let me think! Prada paces around the room. PRADA: Two HBICs dying... Don’t you think that’s a little shady? AMBER: I mean yeah, but- PRADA: We are already on police radar for the murder of Regina!... I refuse to let my reputation be damaged by making people think I’m a serial killer. CAITLIN: Prada’s right... I need a perfect record to get into an ivy league college! PRADA: So, here’s the plan, whores... We are going to wait until the party is over, roll Darcy’s body up in a rug and put her in Caitlin’s car. CAITLIN: Wait! Why does it have to be my car? PRADA: Because Caitlin, some of us are going to have to make sacrifices! God, you’re so selfish sometimes. So, anyways we drive to my storage warehouse where we leave her body in the freezer. CAITLIN: Wait... Why do you have a storage warehouse? PRADA: To store new clothes I can’t keep in my closet... duh! AMBER: What do we do after that- ???: (scream) The HBICs run out of the bedroom and walk over to the balcony to see a crowd gathering around the kitchen. ???: She’s dead! ???: Who is it? The camera pans through the sea of the crowd into the kitchen where on the kitchen counter lies, Kayla with a knife through the chest. The crowd looks on in horror. Back at the balcony, the HBICs look on in horror. CAITLIN: I don’t think we can cover up this one. Prada stares off, horrified. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)